The scope of this project is to develop the methods, including equations, to estimate the probabilities of progressing to recurrence in the presence of risks of dying of other causes. At any point after diagnosis, a patient can be classified as: alive and cured, alive and not cured but not in recurrence, or alive in recurrence. This project will develop the method and equations of these three quantities under the competing risk framework and demonstrate the method and measures using data from patients diagnosed the Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results Program (SEER) cancer registries. The methods and measures developed in this contract will provide data and estimates of these measures for patients diagnosed with colon cancer and potentially for other cancer sites by demographics and tumor characteristics. These measures can be used to guide clinical decision making and for measuring progress in cancer control.